


Altercado Forzado

by Aneris17



Category: South Park
Genre: Blood, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, One Shot, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneris17/pseuds/Aneris17
Summary: Todo se vuelve muy monótono. No me animo a decir que me aburrí, es imposible aburrirse con Craig. ¡Durante estos años le tomé mucho aprecio!
Relationships: Craig Tucker & Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 5
Collections: South Park Slash





	Altercado Forzado

Habían pasado varios años desde que entramos en esto. Esta relación... es muy linda. Muy perfecta. Todo funciona muy bien. Nadie se queja, Craig no se queja, yo no me quejo.

Pero ya pasaron años. Todo se vuelve muy monótono. No me animo a decir que me aburrí, es imposible aburrirse con Craig. ¡Durante estos años le tomé mucho aprecio! Claro, los demás no le llaman aprecio. Me costó hasta este año entender la diferencia entre aprecio y amor. Pero, ¿amor? ¿Por qué están todos tan seguros de que esto es amor? ¿Por qué todos afirman que es amor? ¿Esto es amor? ¿Craig también siente amor?

¿Qué siente Craig?

¿Cómo puedo saber yo... qué es lo que siente Craig?

Lo que siente Craig. ¿Qué es lo que siente Craig?

Él dice que me quiere. ¿Me aprecia o me ama? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Y yo, después de tanto tiempo, ¿lo aprecio o lo amo?

Mis terapeutas me aconsejaron escribir todo lo que siento y porque no sé cómo tratar lo que me preocupa en persona. Empiezo a temblar y tartamudear.

No tengo con quién hablarlo, hablo todo con Craig, justamente porque piensan que nuestra relación es perfecta; y no puedo permitir que sepan sobre mis dudas (¿qué dudas?). Bueno, en parte tienen razón. El no hablarlo hace que me ponga peor. El pensar en este tema sobre Craig y nuestra relación genera un cosquilleo (no, no uno sexual, ya sé la diferencia) que empieza desde mi estómago y sube y sube; cuando pienso que no doy más, el cuerpo entero me pica, me abrazo los hombros y me tiro el pelo con fuerza. Cuando me doy cuenta, hay una mezcla de piel con pelos entre mis uñas.

Al darme cuenta, me empiezo a quitar la piel de debajo de mis uñas con mis otras uñas, y nunca termina. Aparece más pelo. Aparece más piel. Me lavo rápidamente con agua. Sigue habiendo piel. ¿Cómo que sigue habiendo piel? La piel muerta y suciedad tienen que irse. Váyanse ya.

Váyanse como todos estos pensamientos innecesarios que tengo.

Hoy tengo una cita con Craig. Nunca eso sonó tan emocionante como ahora pero es porque fue de vacaciones con su familia y no lo pude ver. Está bien, pensaba, hasta que vino Eric y dijo

"¿No te llevó con su familia de vacaciones después de tantos años? Yo lo pensaría mejor, quizás estuvo con otra chica, jaja".

Imbécil de mierda, sin su comentario hubiese estado mucho mejor, sin cuestionarme nada (¿lo hubiese estado?). Ahora voy a tener que confrontarlo y solucionarlo, porque de ninguna manera voy a ir con esto a otra persona.

(A fin de cuentas, sigo dependiendo de Craig).

Cállate.

El cosquilleo empezaba a picar y arder. Dejó de estar en el cuello y empezó a desplazarse por mis brazos y piernas. Todo me picaba. No me alcanzaban las manos ni el tiempo para calmar todo esto. Me picaba mucho, por lo que me empecé a rascar, mis hombros y mis clavículas terminaron sangrando, estaban más rojas que nunca.

Ayer tenía una cita con Craig. Y no vino. Estaba muy cansado por volver de Nebraska y quería dormir. "Está bien, descansa, cuando te sientas bien nos vemos y seguimos la partida", le dije.

No estaba nada bien. ¿Qué tanto iba a cansarse de volver de vacaciones con su familia? Ni siquiera tenía que desempacar miles de bolsos. ¡Agh!, otro idiota más.

Respira, es Craig. Seguro tiene una justificación.

Después de todos estos años, finalmente agradecí que mis padres se vayan cada vez que viene Craig. Antes también se iban pero me daba igual, él nunca me ponía una mano encima si no estábamos en su casa. Nunca pasaban cosas físicas con Craig si no estábamos en su pieza. No me molestaba el hacerlo o no. Lo disfrutaba, sí. Ya sé que todos quieren saber eso, ya lo sé, cuando teníamos sexo yo solo me dejaba ser (y, eh, disfrutaba mucho ser de él).

Hoy iba a venir. Lo esperaba venir. Esperaba que viniese. Estaba esperando. Estoy esperando. Sigo esperando. ¿Va a venir? ¿Pensaba venir? Los pensamientos e influencias de Eric aparecen de la nada. Quizás no estaba cansado por el viaje, sino por otra persona... ¿Otra persona? Imposible, Craig nunca me había hablado de nadie, nunca hablaba de nadie. Si tardaba tanto en venir, ¿tenía algo que ocultar?

Respira, es Craig. No te va a traicionar.

TRAICIONAR, ¿QUÉ?. Cuando empezó todo era muy confuso. Era lindo y confuso. Era muy lindo. Eventualmente, no tuve nada que cuestionar. Era lindo. Y eso era lo que importaba, ¿no? Que lo disfrute y fuese lindo. Sí, es lindo. Es lindo estar con Craig.

Respira, es Craig.

Estar con Craig era lindo.

¿Era? ¿Ya no lo es? Para mí lo es. Entonces, ¿por qué tarda tanto en venir? Si es igual de lindo para los dos entonces, ¿por qué...?

Las palpitaciones de mi cuerpo se detuvieron por un momento. Era el timbre. ¿El timbre? Ahí voy. Era Craig.

Respira, es Craig.

—HOLA, CRAIG. ¿CÓMO LA PASASTE ESTAS DOS SEMANAS DE VACACIONES QUE NO NOS VIMOS? CRAIG. CONTAME QUÉ HICISTE, CRAIG.

Imposible terminar una oración sin su nombre, era una costumbre ya.

—Umh, bien. Había mucha tierra. Me ensucié todo —decía preocupado. ¿Preocupado de qué?

—¿QUÉ?

—Me dijiste que había una partida sin terminar así que...

Cierto. Prendí la PSP. Todo volvía a ser como antes. Tweek vs Craig.

Respira, es Craig.

-¿QUÉ CARAJOS?

Craig estaba debajo mío. Mis manos agarraban sus hombros con mucha fuerza. Una fuerza que no pensaba que tenía.

—Oye... ¿qué te pas-

Un puño delante suyo lo calló. Sabía lo que quería preguntar. A mí no me pasaba nada. Nunca me pasa nada nuevo. Ya estaba acostumbrado al cosquilleo y picazón que recorrían todo mi cuerpo. No me pasaba nada más que eso. Él lo sabía, ¿creo? Lo sabía.

—YA SABES LO QUE SUCEDE, CRAIG.

Craig dudó por un momento con su mirada y luego, sonrió. (¿Sonrió?). Me besó.

—Ya lo sé.

Separó sus labios de los míos y volvió a apoyarse contra el suelo. Me miraba. Esperaba algo. Me seguía mirando. Me sigue mirando.

El cosquilleo, la picazón.

Respira, es Craig.

Negro.

Me cuesta recuperar la visión. ¿Qué sucede?

Picazón y ardor en los hombros. ¿Qué sucede?

Abro los ojos. Todo se ve borroso. ¡Es Craig! Craig está ahí. Me acerco. La imagen de Craig se acerca. Me estoy acercando a Craig. Cada vez se ve más claro.

Cada vez se ve más claro. Llego a su lado. La boca de Craig está sangrando.

Respira, es Craig.

Inmovilizarlo fue más fácil de lo que creí. No opuso mucha resistencia. Él seguía preguntando mi nombre. (¿Por qué preguntaba?).

Si yo estaba ahí, encima de él. ¿Por qué preguntaba? ¿Cuántas veces había estado él encima mío? ¿Por qué preguntaba por Tweek? Yo soy Tweek. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Silencio. Pasó una de sus manos libres por mi cuello para acercarse a mi oreja.

—Está bien, soy Craig.

Sentí mi mandíbula abrirse y atacar directo al cuello de Craig. Al mismo tiempo, sentí la resistencia de Craig ante tal acto.

—Tweek, no muerdas...

Escuchaba cómo se quejaba, escuchaba cómo pedía que pare. Está bien, él no está acostumbrado, separé mis dientes de él, nos volvimos a ver cara a cara. Parecía confundido. Quería estar enojado. En sus ojos veía algo más. Lo veía.

"Tweek, está bien. Me asusté, solo eso".

Volví a ver esa media sonrisa que hace semanas no veía. Sí, era él. Era Craig.

Lo agarré del pelo y lo di vuelta contra el piso.

Finalmente iba a poder estar con él, con Craig, mi adorable y amado Craig.

Él no decía nada, tampoco tenía qué decir. Su media sonrisa parecía seguir en su rostro. Mi picazón corporal nunca había frenado. Ahí estaba, como un robot, frotándome encima de él mientras seguía con mi mano aplastando su rostro contra el piso.

—¿Craig...? —Me avergoncé al lanzar una sola palabra.

—Está bien... pareces un perro frotándote así —se burló.

Negro.

—QUÉ NO SOY GAY.

Nuevo golpe. Nuevo color rojo contra el piso. Nueva picazón.

Nunca había experimentado esta picazón hasta que escuché esas palabras. La había sentido, sí, en mi zona pélvica, cada vez que estaba con Craig y él hacía que volviese la calma. Pero esta vez era diferente. Quería una calma, no la de siempre, no la de la pareja gay favorita del pueblo.

Estaba cansado de eso. Estaba cansado de que todos me vieran como la perra que sigue las órdenes de Craig. ¡Yo no sigo sus órdenes! ¡Yo decido si estamos de acuerdo en hacer algo que él quiere hacer!

Tiré más fuerte de su pelo y lo empujé una vez más, podía sentir su rostro estampándose contra el suelo. Me encantaba ver eso.

—TODOS PIENSAN QUE SOY TU MASCOTA. VAMOS A VER... CUÁNTO AGUANTAS... MIENTRAS YO ME FROTO COMO PERRO... CON TU CARA MANCHANDO EL PISO.

Me puse de rodillas y levanté un poco su cuerpo, tratando de recordar cómo él lo hacía conmigo. No era tan fácil como suponía y eso me enojaba más (¿era yo el que se la ponía fácil?). Me costó mucho desabrocharle el pantalón y dejarlo desnudo cintura para abajo, él seguía consciente, sonriendo de alguna forma pero con los ojos llorosos, ¿le dolía algo?

Esta era la vista de mí que siempre tuvo. Culo arriba, boca abajo. No se movía, estaba muy quieto. ¿Y abajo? Por suerte el que tenga los pantalones puestos a la altura de su rodilla impedía que se moviese. Sí, eso me venía bien.

Por un momento pensé que estaba sufriendo, pero bien dura la tenía el hijo de puta. La tenía más dura que yo, y eso me hizo enojar más. Después de todo este tiempo, ¿en serio? Aplasté su cuerpo entero contra el piso de nuevo, ya era la tercera o cuarta vez que lo hacía, y sentí como seguía retorciéndose del dolor.

—Tweek... No tan duro.

—Sh, sh, shhhhh. Te van a escuchar mis padres.

Mentira, no había nadie en la casa. Aunque gritara nadie se iba a enterar, pero esa expresión de terror no la voy a olvidar.

Apretó la mandíbula y vi cómo salía una lágrima.

Respira, es...

No funcionó más. Cada vez que recordaba el nombre de la persona que tenía debajo, nuevos cosquilleos aparecían. Mi amado Craig, mi preciado y adorable Craig. Con su rostro lleno de sangre, acariciando el piso de mi pieza y sus pequeños gemidos de dolor a punto de desmayarse, cosa que no iba a dejar que suceda.

Qué recuerdos me traía el verlo así, todo cansado, gimiendo, tratando de aguantar el dolor, tratando de luchar contra mí.

Me volví a inclinar cerca de su rostro para estar más cerca de él y escucharlo, mientras con la otra mano desabrochaba mis propios pantalones y terminaba de sacar del medio la ropa que había entre nosotros. Notaba la respiración de Craig agitarse cada vez más debajo de mí. Parecía que le gustaba demasiado lo que estaba pasando, o eso supuse. Acaricié la punta de mi pene con su culo y se retorció como nunca antes había visto, prácticamente alejándose de mí. Sonreí de la emoción, ¡esto nunca había pasado! ¡Esto era lo que quería!

—¿Te... gusta...? —le susurré en el oído, nervioso por el cosquilleo que me impedía hablar de corrido. No contestó, se retorció aún más contra el piso y yo veía todo su hermoso pene parado siendo aplastado con dolor.

Respira, es Craig.

Y me encanta que sea Craig.

Nuevamente, cabeza contra el piso, que recuerde dónde está y gracias a quién, su tonto, tímido y tierno novio; que saboree bien su propia sangre y que vuelva a ver nublado. No, no, no. No te vas a desmayar. Con esta manito te vas a jalar a vos mismo y te voy a escuchar gemir, te voy a sentir, te voy a oler...

—CARAJO, TWEEK, TE DIJE QUE NO MUERD-.

—CÁLLATE.

Cabeza contra el piso.

-Craig, Craig, oye Craig, no queremos que nadie nos escuche ¿verdad?

Sentí un escalofrío tenso y luego su cuerpo calmó.

—Está bien... —Entrecerró los ojos, rindiéndose.

Era difícil mantenerlo quieto con una mano, mientras con la otra me humedecía los dedos. Mierda, necesitaba práctica. Ya éramos grandes, tenía que hacerlo bien. Empecé a intentar entrar dentro de él, quizás un condón hubiese servido pero hacía rato que no los usábamos y siempre los conseguía él, maldita sea. Siempre los conseguía él, era obvio que todos iban a pensar que era su perra. Seguí forzando la entrada, no sabía qué ritmo tenía que tener.

—Tweek... más despacio.

¿Me estaba indicando cómo hacerlo? No, no, no. Hoy no iba a seguir sus órdenes. Lo iba a hacer como yo quisiese y lo sintiese. Forcé y entró la mitad. Craig lanzó un grito que inmediatamente ahogó apretando los dientes. Claramente no quería que entrase alguien (que no había) y viera cómo me lo estaba cogiendo, iba a ser muy humillante para él.

No entraba más. No la tenía tan grande, ¿o sí? Eso no iba a impedir que entrase toda. Iba a entrar toda por mucho que me cueste y él se queje, necesitaba calmar de una vez toda la adrenalina que había acumulado estas semanas.

Patético... ahora sí parecía enganchado a él como un perro. ¿Cómo seguía esto? Me empecé a agitar, esta vez de los nervios por no saber cómo continuar. Craig se dio cuenta. Se incorporó un poco y, con miedo, empezó a mover su cuerpo hacia adelante y atrás. Escuchaba algunos gemidos de dolor. Claro, ahí me acordé cómo lo hacía él conmigo... solté su pelo y empecé a seguir los pasos que recordaba recibir cuando estábamos juntos.

Puse mis manos sobre su culo y empecé a moverlo yo mientras seguía sus movimientos. De a poco esto empezaba a sentirse cada vez mejor. Sí, se sentía muy bien. Demasiado bien. ¡Estaba entrando cada vez más! Los gemidos de Craig ya no parecían de dolor. Apoyó, cansado, su rostro contra el piso de costado, dejándome ver cómo iba entreabriendo la boca y simplemente dejaba salir sus ruidos sin vergüenza alguna mientras más me movía y acercaba a él. Empezaba a cansarme y transpirar yo también, la camisa me molestaba mucho. Me abalancé contra el piso apoyando ambas manos para mantener la posición y continuar moviéndome. Mis extremidades dejaban de cosquillear y empezaban a temblar del cansancio. Me daba cuenta de qué tan en forma estaba Craig para aguantar todo ese ejercicio. Pensé que lo iba a aplastar pero para mi sorpresa, empezó a moverse egoístamente él solo contra el piso. Me costó entender por un momento la situación. Claro, el pervertido estaba masturbando su pene bien erecto contra el piso frío y duro, Y LO DISFRUTABA. Que atrevido de mierda.

Verlo así de desesperado me provocó aún más y empecé a embestirlo cada vez más fuerte. En esa posición tenía su cuello nuevamente cerca de mí. De nuevo. Una vez más. Una vez más mis dientes se encastraron en su piel. Craig se quejó con gemidos y cerró los ojos con fuerza (¿era lo único que sabía hacer? Podía hablarme si quería, aunque terminase golpeándolo). Una vez que mi mandíbula quedó clavada en él, dejó de quejarse y volvió a moverse más rápido; el que sentía que no podía seguirle el ritmo era yo, y si bien eso me hacía tener más ganas de ponerlo en su lugar, apretando los dientes, la verdad es que estaba disfrutando mucho de sus movimientos. En vez de apretar más, de a poco fui aflojando, lo solté, apoyé mi frente contra su espalda y esta vez era yo el que no podía parar de gemir fuerte. Aunque Craig estuviese debajo, seguía moviéndose tan bien, como cuando me la metía. Estaba por venirme. Me vengo. Me va a venir... Me vine. Esta vez mis brazos se rindieron y terminé por aplastarlo de lleno. Estaba agotado, ¡pero había acabado adentro de Craig! Nunca pensé que iba a ser capaz de esto (ni de que él lo permitiese). Sonreí. Craig giró como pudo su cabeza y quedamos cara a cara, en la pose más incómoda que pudiese imaginar. Él también estaba todo transpirado y me sonrió con los ojos cansados.

Quité mi pene de adentro suyo pero su cuerpo seguía rígido. Claro, estaba cansado pero no había acabado. Inmediatamente tuve una idea y el cosquilleo volvió a surgir en mí.

Nuevamente lo di vuelta, esta vez boca arriba. Craig ya casi no parecía tener resistencia para negarse, perfecto, pero no sabía lo que le esperaba. Agarré con mi mano su pene erecto y empecé a masturbarlo. Craig empezó a cerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar por el placer... Hasta que gritó, intentó incorporarse y con mi mano libre lo volví a empujar al piso y se golpeó la nuca. Había apretado su punta con mi pulgar muy sorpresivamente hasta hacerle doler. Ah, el cosquilleo había vuelto. Empezaba a dejar de ser molesto para volverse algo hermoso. Una parte mía pensaba que estaba mal pero la otra no podía detenerse. Mucho placer. Era muy lindo ver a Craig retorcerse, ya sea por placer o por dolor, aunque se lo inflija yo. Muy lindo. Era muy lindo estar con Craig.

—No aprietes tanto...

No me detuve. Seguí masturbándolo con fuerza, escuchaba la mezcla de gemidos de dolor y placer. Esa combinación me excitaba mucho. Yo estaba satisfecho, pero no pude evitar rozar mi pene entre su culo y sus bolas porque sabía cuánto lo estimulaba esa mezcla de placer, dolor y placer. Empezó a rasguñar el piso. Veía como se doblaban sus uñas y como algunas empezaban a sangrar, pero no se detuvo. Acabó más rápido de lo que esperaba. Bastante, de todas maneras. Acerqué mi cara hacia él, inclinándome, y chupé mis dedos llenos de su semen frente a él. No estaba negado a nada. Parecía hipnotizado con lo que estaba viendo que yo hacía.

El cosquilleo desapareció. El ardor se fue. La calma volvió.

Puedo entender ahora por qué es que tanto le gusta tener sexo. Metérsela dentro de tu pareja se siente muy bien. Después de eso, discutimos por un tiempo sobre por qué había hecho eso, no entendía tal planteo. ¿Por qué no, Craig? Eres mi novio hace años. Eres la persona que aprecio, adoro y... amo. ¿Por qué debería querer algo diferente? Me frunció el ceño. Sabe que va a volver a pasar. Sabe que de ahora en más él no va a ser el único que se la ponga al otro hasta acabar.

Sabe que lo amo así y así lo voy a amar. Con su rostro ensangrentado, su cola hinchada y su miembro herido. Nunca lo voy a olvidar. Sonrío. Cierro los ojos.

Es Craig, puedes respirar.


End file.
